


Dr. Sexy Angel

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Ever since Castiel dressed as a doctor when they were trying to save Jack’s life at that hospital, Dean has been having vivid sex dreams of Castiel as Dr. Sexy. Castiel can’t help eavesdropping on these dreams because they’re so loud in Dean’s mind. Castiel takes this opportunity to finally get what he’s always wanted. Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Dr. Sexy Angel

When Dean’s phone buzzes, he looks at it absentmindedly. Sam’s out on another date with the resurrected Eileen, Jack is still locked away in his room, and Castiel is who-knows-where. He sits up and takes notice when he sees the text is from Castiel.

_Meet me in the infirmary._

_What the hell is going on now?_ Dean grouses to himself, getting up and sprinting through the bunker’s corridors towards the infirmary. Storming into the room, what he finds isn’t what he was expecting. Standing there like a wet dream is Castiel, dressed from head-to-toe like Dr. Sexy. All the way to the damned cowboy boots, which is what makes Dr. Sexy so damned sexy.

Dean’s cock makes an involuntary twitch, not unlike it did the last time Dean saw Castiel dressed in a doctor get-up.

“Hello, Dean. Thank you for being so punctual for your appointment.”

“What appointment?” Dean questioned, taken aback.

“It’s come to my attention that you have been neglecting your health, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel stated, matter-of-factly. “I’m going to rectify that situation. Please remove your clothes.”

Dean’s mind stuttered to a halt. “You want me to get naked? Right here? So you can do what? Play doctor?”

“Precisely,” Castiel confirmed with a mischievous glimmer in his impossibly deep-blue eyes.

Now Dean’s cock was getting fully on board and it made his face flush hot. “Okay, joke’s over. I don’t have time for this.”

He was about to turn and leave, hoping to escape before his erection became too obvious, when Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the exam table. “This isn’t a joke. You need to be in top condition for what’s coming. Now remove your clothes or I’ll do it for you.”

The picture that made in Dean’s mind had his head whirling. With shaking fingers, he began to unbutton his shirt. _Wait, what am I doing?_ Taking a deep breath to clear his head, he pushed past Castiel and made his way toward the door again.

This time when Castiel dragged him back, he did exactly as promised. A second later Dean stood there stark naked in front of the angel. His hands shot down to cover his family jewels as best as he could and glared at Castiel. “What the hell, Cas?”

“Dean, I want to make sure you’re healthy,” Castiel insisted.

“Alright, alright,” Dean acquiesced. “If it’s that important to you. What do you need me to do?”

“I’ve studied all the physical exam protocols,” Castiel explained as he reached out and literally grabbed Dean by the balls. “So, first, I need you to turn your head and cough.”

Dean’s face flushed again as he tried to keep a straight face while the angel was literally fondling his balls. Turning his head, he made a little cough.

“Again, please.” Castiel insisted.

Rolling his eyes, Dean coughed again, more forcefully.

“Very good,” Castiel said, stepping away. “Please turn around and place your hands on the exam table and spread your legs.”

 _Oh god. He’s not going to do what I think he’s going to do, is he?_ Dean groaned to himself.

“When is the last time you’ve had a prostate exam, Dean?” Castiel asked as he fetched one of the largest bottles of lube Dean had ever seen.

“Um, uh, well not since that sexy nurse back in Nebraska,” Dean recalled. She’d given him a _very thorough_ prostate exam that night.

“I see,” Castiel replied. “You’re definitely overdue for one. Hold still. This will be cold.”

The next thing Dean knew, Castiel was rubbing lube on his ass and slowly pushing a finger into him. “Hey, whoa, whoa, hang on.” Dean protested.

“Be still.” Castiel insisted.

Trying not to enjoy what was happening, Dean relaxed enough to let Castiel finger him, feeling around for his prostate. Dean bit back a moan of pleasure when the angel’s finger found it.

“Ah, there it is,” Castiel said, pleased with himself as he began palpitating the sensitive spot. After a few moments of that, Dean realized he was now rock hard.

“Hmm, something doesn’t feel quite right,” Castiel declared. “Please, get up on the exam table, Mr. Winchester.”

“Why the formality, Cas?” Dean asked, trying to distract himself from his own arousal.

“Just do as I ask, please,” Castiel said, moving toward one of the cabinets and pulling out a strange looking metal implement.

Climbing up onto the table, Dean wasn’t sure what else to do, so he just dangled his legs and tried to will down his erection.

“Lie back,” Castiel instructed, pulling out stirrups from the sides of the table. “Place your feet into these stirrups, please.”

Dean realized how exposed that was going to leave him, and he hesitated a moment too long, when Castiel grabbed an ankle and placed his foot in the first stirrup for him. “Okay, stop rushing me,” Dean complained.

A moment later and Dean just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. He was spread open like a Thanksgiving turkey about to get stuffed, each foot in a stirrup and his ass pulled down so it hung over the side of the table. _I think I’m getting the idea why women hate going to the gynecologist._

Castiel brought over a rolling stool and sat down between Dean’s legs, picking up the metal implement and liberally coating it in lube. It took Dean a moment to realize what was about to happen. The implement Castiel was so generously coating with lube was a speculum.

“Hey, you’re not sticking that in my ass!” Dean protested.

“Mr. Winchester, I need to have a better look inside,” Castiel stated. “Now lie still.”

Without further ado, Castiel was pushing the icy cold metal into his ass, which at least had the effect of deflating his erection somewhat.

“That’s it, very good,” Castiel praised him. “Now I’m going to slowly open you up so I can have a better look.”

Burying his face in his hands, Dean tried to pretend this wasn’t happening. It was practically straight out of one of his Dr. Sexy fantasies, but with Castiel. Sure, ever since he’d see Cas wearing that doctor get-up, he’d started having fantasies about the angel that he knew he shouldn’t have, but this was all very unexpected.

Cas had stopped stretching open his ass with the speculum. When Dean looked down at him, he was shining a light right into his ass. “Hmm, yes, I think I see the problem.”

“What? What is it? Can you fix it?” Dean said in a moment of panic.

“Yes, I think I can,” Cas said, reaching over to a little table he’d set up and picking up a large syringe filled with something clear. Dean was grateful it didn’t have a needle on the end. Castiel stuck the syringe into his ass between the speculum blades and began filling him with something cold.

_Wait, is that lube?_

Dean had no words, and just let it happen. Once Dean’s ass was filled with lube, Castiel slid the speculum out of him. Then he stood up and began undoing his belt. Dean’s eyes went wide when he realized what Castiel was planning to do.

Before he could say anything, Castiel smirked at him. “Your mind is very loud when it cries out my name, especially when your fantasizing about me. I decided this would be a fun way to fulfil your fantasy and let me get what I want in return. What I want is you, Dean Winchester.”

Looking at the rock-hard cock Castiel was stroking, Dean could tell how much Cas wanted him. Castiel reached out and wrapped a hand around Dean’s own raging erection, as he guided himself toward Dean’s well lubed and stretched hole. “You’re very hard for me, aren’t you? Will you be good for me and take my cock?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean acknowledged, his voice cracking. It suddenly hit him that he’d never wanted anything so much in his life.

Then Castiel was sliding into him, filling him up. It felt better than Dean had imagined it would. When the angel was completely hilted inside of him, Castiel bent over and captured Dean’s mouth in a searing kiss. The well of emotion that Dean had been holding back began to spill over as tears pricked his eyes. Reaching up, he tangled his hands in Castiel’s dark hair, pulling him closer.

This was really happening, he was being fucked by his angel, who dressed up and did a Dr. Sexy role play for him. There was so much Dean wanted to say, but before he could, Castiel began to move inside of him. The slow drag out and the hard slam back in had Dean seeing stars.

“Fuck!” the hunter exclaimed in ecstasy.

“You’re taking my cock so well,” Castiel purred into his ear, one hand still gripping Dean’s cock. “You feel almost as good as heaven around my cock. So tight for me.”

All Dean could do was lie there and take it, letting Castiel take his pleasure. It was too much and not enough all at once. Their eyes locked as Castiel kept pounding his ass, claiming it, making it his. No one and nothing could ever compare to this.

Sure, he’d let a few girls peg him before, but Dean had never really been fucked. Not like this. The heat of Castiel’s cock, slamming into him, making a space for him inside of Dean with every thrust was searing into his very soul.

When Castiel began to stroke Dean’s cock, he could feel the coil of arousal tighten and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“I want you to come for me, Dean,” Castiel said. “Come for me and cry out my name, like you do in the shower every night.”

_Fuck, he heard that? Damn._

The thought was fleeting as his orgasm built, his ass clenching around Castiel tighter, until he couldn’t hold it back. “Oh fuck yes! _Cas_!!!” Dean cried out as the waves of ecstasy overcame him, his hips bucking and this entire body shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Castiel kept fucking him right through it and when Dean’s senses came back to him, Cas grinned at him wickedly. The angel grabbed his thighs tight and began pounding him with renewed abandon. Dean’s overly sensitive prostate cried out for mercy, when Castiel finally stilled, pumping his angelic seed deep inside of Dean.

Castiel looked so beatific in that moment of pure ecstasy, it almost made Dean want to cry.

Once Castiel caught his breath, he looked down at Dean with a bright, blinding smile. “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said as he reached out a hand with two fingers pointed at his forehead.

Dean grabbed the angel’s arm. “Hey, whoa, what do you think you’re doing?”

Pulling his hand back, Castiel looked confused. “I didn’t think you’d want to remember this.”

“You didn’t think I’d want to remember when you and I finally fucked, and you gave me the best damn orgasm of my life?” Dean said with a growl, grabbing Castiel by the tie and pulling him down. “Now you get this straight. I never want to forget this moment. Not ever. Got it?”

Castiel swallowed thickly and nodded, tears welling in his eyes. “Oh, Dean. Ever since _I gripped you tight and saved you from perdition_ , all I’ve ever wanted was for you to love me, the way I love you.”

Dean pulled Cas into another desperate, passionate kiss. “Say it again.” Dean breathed into Castiel’s ear.

Pulling back to look the hunter in the eye, Castiel confessed again. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you, too,” Dean said. “Don’t you ever forget that.”

Smiling again, Castiel nodded. “I won’t.”

They kissed, and fucked, and made love all night long and loved each other through the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel canon has inspired me and someone posted on Twitter about Castiel dressing up as Dean's kinks (a cowboy and a doctor) and that inspired this fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
